


i can show you what this love's like

by gaymumbling



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: College AU, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Snow Day Shenanigans, overuse of the phrase 'his boyfriend', so fucking soft, soft boys in the snow, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymumbling/pseuds/gaymumbling
Summary: Hongjoong and Seonghwa wake up to find that their university is closed due to snow. Soft boyfriends mode: activate.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	i can show you what this love's like

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first seongjoong (and first ateez!) fic, born out of boredom with my other wips. i needed something soft and only had one brain cell left after family visits over christmas, thus: cozy winter boyfriends.
> 
> the title is from 'meet me in toronto' by changmo! his whole new album is fantastic but that song has the exact vibe i was going for in this fic. (i also listened to the album front to back at least 5 times while writing, 11/10, boyhood aoty, stan talent stan changmo)

There’s nothing quite like waking up in the morning to an email from your university saying the campus is closed due to snow. Ask Hongjoong and he would agree, but with the added bonus of waking up in the arms of his boyfriend (and to his roommate still home for the weekend), it was shaping up to be the best day ever and he’d barely opened his eyes yet. He put his phone down after switching off the alarm and tried to shimmy back under the covers without waking Seonghwa, but knew he failed when he saw his eyebrows begin to furrow. Hongjoong sighed and brought his hand to the other’s face gently, drawing a featherlight line across his cheekbone with a thumb - a silent reassurance that everything was alright and to go back to sleep. He finished his descent back under the covers and within Seonghwa’s arms, and hovered his lips barely a millimeter above the skin of his neck, craving to kiss but careful not to wake him more than he already had. Seonghwa hummed, tightened his grip around his boyfriend’s middle and gently shifted until their legs were once again tangled together beneath the covers. In moments, both boys were drifting back to a comfortable sleep.

Hongjoong woke up again hours later to a soft pressure just above his left eyebrow. As he slowly drifted back into consciousness, he realized it was Seonghwa pressing slow, lazy kisses all over his face in an attempt to wake him as sweetly as possible. He smiled and pulled back enough to let his boyfriend know he was awake, then nuzzled his face into the elder’s neck, content to breathe in the scent of his leftover cologne mixing with the detergent they used on the sheets as well as Hongjoong’s own soap from their shower the night before. He sighed against Seonghwa’s neck, the flow of breath causing him to shiver slightly despite the body head built up from their night of cuddling. Again he pulled back, this time making eye contact.

“Good morning,” he said, his whisper slightly gravelly with sleep. No matter how many times Seonghwa heard this version of his voice, it never failed to draw his lips into a smile.

“Morning,” the other replied, in a similar tone. He dipped in to press a quick kiss to the corner of Hongjoong’s mouth before shifting his arms to bring his body somehow closer to his own, in a strong hug. Seonghwa’s hugs made one feel akin to a swaddled baby; safe and secure.

The boys laid like this for an indeterminate amount of time until Hongjoong began to stir within Seonghwa’s grip. He waited for the arms to disappear from his sides until he raised his torso up with his hands to twist and crack his back.

“That’s better,” he said softly through a grin, then scrunched his nose and added, “I kinda need to use the bathroom.”

Seonghwa somehow managed to chuckle and pout at the same time, but threw back the covers nonetheless.

“Brush your teeth while you’re in there,” he said as Hongjoong dismounted the bed, scrunching his nose as his feet hit the cold floor. “I want to give you a real kiss.”

“What about your morning breath?” Hongjoong asked over his shoulder, halfway across the room.

“I guess I’ll have to join you then.”

Another hour later, they found themselves back in bed while the snow still fell outside. The clouds were thin enough to let some sun through to light up the tiny ice crystals floating through the sky and settling on the ground, so there was no need to turn on any lights besides a string of Christmas lights Hongjoong’s sister made him bring to decorate his dorm. Seonghwa was propped up against the stuffed animals lining the bed and Hongjoong nestled himself under his arm and against his chest. Both were scrolling through their phones, switching between a handful of social media apps and occasionally pausing for a quick kissing session.

After seeing the same tweet screenshotted and reposted on Instagram by three separate accounts on his explore page, Hongjoong decided it was time for another such break. He tipped his head back and angled it so that he could easily reach Seonghwa’s neck, and started by barely flitting his lips against the soft skin there. After getting some of his boyfriend’s attention and scooting back a little to ease some of the strain from his neck, he began to press a little harder, working his way up his neck and up to just below the jaw where he gave a playful bite. This succeeded in getting Seonghwa to look away from his phone, instead glancing at the ceiling in what may have been a silent plea for mercy. Hongjoong took advantage of his boyfriend’s shift in attention and swung his leg over to straddle Seonghwa’s hips and properly face him. Despite the new position he continued to work only around his jaw, focusing on giving equal attention to both sides of his neck. 

Suddenly, Seonghwa used one hand to grab Hongjoong’s waist and cradled his face with the other, using his thumb on the younger’s chin to push him back slightly. Hongjoong was alarmed and it showed on his face in the form of a wrinkle between his eyebrows and a scrunched up mouth, but Seonghwa was quick to clarify.

“Just kiss me already,” he said, and pulled Hongjoong back down to connect their lips for the nth time that morning - and now into the afternoon.

After exhausting every social media feed they could think of and not finding anything promising to watch on Netflix either, the snow was still falling and the boys decided to brave the cold to get something to eat. They put on coats, scarves, fluffy socks, and boots while sharing still more kisses. Hongjoong’s stomach growled and was still audible from deep within his bundle of warm clothes which expedited their mission to make it to the cafeteria. They made it down the stairs and halfway to the promise of warmth within the other building walking together but at a comfortable distance. The snow crunched under their shoes and found a home in their hair, the bright white flakes contrasted beautifully in Seonghwa’s stark black hair, reminding Hongjoong of the glitter flying around the house party they’d gone to at the beginning of the weekend. The recent memory brought a smile to Hongjoong’s face.

“What?” Seonghwa asked, looking over and catching the grin.

“Nothing, just the snow in your hair looks like glitter,” the shorter replied, earning a warm smile from his boyfriend. Seonghwa stepped closer to Hongjoong without breaking stride and grabbed his hand, bringing both of their hands into the pocket of his coat. Despite having been dating for a while already, PDA - even such a nonchalant thing as holding hands within a pocket - sometimes caught Hongjoong off guard. He glanced up at his boyfriend with wide eyes and was met with a reassuring smile. He somehow blushed darker on top of the color in his face brought on by the cold, and they both continued to walk toward the cafeteria with soft smiles adorning their faces.

They made it to their destination quickly and chose a seat, greeting the food staff warmly as they passed. Their plates were filled with something they both hoped was edible, and soon they were sitting across from each other in a booth, as had become a habit in the time even before they’d been dating. The conversation was light and the food actually turned out to be rather good - especially the tater tots they seemed to have broken out to celebrate the snow day - and soon they were itching to do something besides sit for countless hours in the dining hall. Of course, the first thing that came to mind was to go back to the room and continue where they left off, preferably with Hongjoong straddling Seonghwa’s hips again, but the snow falling outside of the vast wall of windows to the left of their booth was giving Hongjoong another equally appealing idea.

“What if we built a snowman?” He asked, during a comfortable lull in their conversation. With eyes as bright as Hongjoong’s, Seonghwa would have to be a fool to deny the suggestion.

After their meal, they found themselves outside among the snow again. They walked a short distance to the lawn outside of the dining hall. The sun had set behind the clouds, and the streetlamps lining the paths on campus were lighting up the snow as it fell. Hongjoong looked up to the sky, which was a dark charcoal grey against the bright white of the falling flakes. The motion of the snow made him feel like he was floating toward the clouds above, and he closed his eyes and let the flakes leave tiny cold kisses on his face. Seonghwa couldn’t help but watch him look so serene and ethereal, and he grinned while taking a mental picture. As breathtaking as Hongjoong was standing among the falling snow, they were on a mission. Seonghwa came up behind him and pulled the shorter boy against his chest, dipping down to place a kiss to his temple. 

“How about that snowman?” Seonghwa asked in a whisper, afraid to interrupt the serenity of the scene.

“I forgot we didn’t bring any gloves,” Hongjoong answered with a similar volume. “Do you think building a snowman is worth the potential frostbite?”

“Well, no, but why can’t we just pull our jacket sleeves over our hands?”

“You’re such a good problem solver, I remember why I keep you around.” Despite not being able to see his face, Seonghwa knew exactly what Hongjoong’s smile looked like in that moment - all soft eyes and even softer lips drawn up in two devastatingly sharp points.

“What, this isn’t why?” Seonghwa teased, spinning Hongjoong to face him and leaning down to connect his lips to the centimeter of his neck that peeked out from his scarf.

The younger laughed at this but didn’t pull away, letting him place feather soft kisses across his jaw, up his chin, and to the tip of his nose. Hongjoong brought one freezing hand to graze the back of Seonghwa’s neck, briefly playing with the hair at the nape before guiding his head down the extra centimeter that would allow their lips to touch. They kissed for a moment, slow and chaste; nothing special. Except that it was anything but ‘nothing special’ - every kiss they shared was as magical as the last, and each one somehow made Hongjoong fall deeper in love with Seonghwa than he had been moments prior. The thought made a soft smile bloom on his face, causing his lips to part slightly and allowing Seonghwa’s tongue to graze the roof of his mouth. Hongjoong let out a tiny whimper at the sensation, reminding him that they were out in the open, among the snow, and indeed on a mission. He pulled back enough to take a breath and look up at Seonghwa.

“So, the snowman?” Hongjoong asked.

“Of course,” he answered, a little giddy from the kiss. “I just wanted to kiss my beautiful boyfriend in the snow.”

The tips of Hongjoong’s ears took on a whole new shade of blush.

“Shut up,” he said, breaking free of his boyfriend’s grasp to bend down and start the first snowball.

At least an hour (and four soaked coat sleeves) later, they finally assembled the shape of their snowman. They set out to look beneath the trees lining the lawn for anything they could use to decorate him, coming back with various sticks, acorns, and pinecones. After it had eyes, a smile, a few buttons, and some arms, Seonghwa made Hongjoong turn his back.

“I just have a finishing touch,” he explained, taking the shorter boy by the shoulders and physically spinning him. A moment later, he gave the all clear. Hongjoong turned back around to see-

“Where did you-” he started, reminded once again of Seonghwa’s thoughtfulness. There was a tiny carrot, no bigger than Hongjoong’s pinkie, right in the middle of the snowman’s face.

“I grabbed it from the salad bar while you were making your tea in the caf,” Seonghwa said, clearly proud of himself, and for good reason. Hongjoong found himself unable to stop smiling.

“It’s official, you win the best boyfriend award,” he said, and initiated yet another kiss. Seonghwa, ever sensible, didn’t let it go on for long.

“We should go inside soon, I’m freezing.” He shivered for added effect.

“Okay, me too. Let’s just take a selfie with our son first?”

At last, they made the trek up to Hongjoong’s dorm room to make hot chocolate and cuddle in bed while watching a terrible reality show on Netflix. They ended the day much in much the same way they started it, with Seonghwa sitting up against the stuffed animals and Hongjoong nestled into his side, but with a laptop balanced across both boys’ legs instead of a phone in each boy’s hand. The warmth of the hot chocolate and Seonghwa’s comforting presence were lulling Hongjoong to sleep.

A notification from his phone startled him awake, but it made him smile as soon he opened the email.

“Delayed opening tomorrow,” he said, shifting to completely cling to the entire length of Seonghwa’s body.

The elder hummed in response.

“You know what that means,” Hongjoong mumbled sleepily.

Seonghwa smiled. Even though Hongjoong fell asleep before he was able to finish his thought, he knew exactly what it meant: another lazy morning in bed with no responsibilities except for holding his boyfriend and never letting go. He’d better be careful. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! i realized about a week ago that i posted dyrwfis 10 months ago and then proceeded to fall off the face of the earth so just to save myself from writing a singular fic in a whole year, i whipped this up. it was great fun! thank you ateez for being one of the most affectionate groups i have ever seen - yall make my job SUPER easy. thank you also to rene beta!! 
> 
> as always, feel free to leave comments and kudos! and hmu on twitter (@ddeonghwaa) for basically just retweets and the occasional rapidfire shitposts at 1:30 am but also yell with me about ateez! (dont forget to stream their cb on january 6 ateez roty)


End file.
